Ruby Gloom Mambo Jambo
by Lichylichy
Summary: What is happening? Their are guests at the Gloom Mansion... and they are from different dimensions! What has happened? And is Misery to blame? Read to find out! Second in the Titans Series.
1. From Amity to Gloomsville in 3 seconds

**Hello authors and readers! I have been really busy lately... ya know... school is coming to the end. Yep, I'm still in school. I am a freshman in high school (You probably don't care though.), and with the end of the year right around the corner I am finding less and less time to work on this. However, I am working at my most efficient speed. This book is alot harder to write than some would think, and putting in all of the stuff in my head into the book isn't the easiest thing in the world. Well, either way, roll film! (Don't own Danny Phantom or Ruby Gloom.)**

* * *

><p>(Amity Park, night.)<p>

"Is this the place?" A girl's voice seemed to come out of the darkness.

"Fenton Works... home of Danny Phantom. Kekekekekekekek." A boy's voice cackled.

**Arlright! Attention! This is a main song throughout the story! For those of you that can, listen to this song while reading.- .com/watch?v=2P_RtHDhmPc or Ruby Gloom Alternate Theme**

There was a ruffling of paper and the sound of electronics. The girl let off a giggle. **"Oooooooooooh. Babababababababa. Oooooooooh. Bababababababababa. In our town, she's the happiest around. No doubt this will get her down. And they call her Ruby Gloooooooooooom." **The voices sang. Out of the darkness a whirlwind that seemed to be made out of darkness sucked at everything in the darkness, the tail hidden in the darkness. It crept up to the open window on one of the highest floors. **"Oooooooooooh. Rubaay. Ruby Gloom. Ooooooooh. Rubaay. Ruby Gloom. Come in."**

**"In the night." **A backup of two male voieces sang.

**"Everything." **The original singer replied. There was now a bulge in the tornado, heading down towards the tail.

**"Oh me oh my." **The backup replied.

**"Sit down."**

**"In her room." **

**"Come and visit Ruby Gloom!" **The four voices sang in unison. The portal vanished, as did the voices. The night was silent again. Except for two parents.

"Danny? Danny, are you alright?" A concerned mother asked, coming in to the teenage boy's room.

"Man! It looks like a tornado hit this place! Look, paper scattered everywhere. Books fallen off the shelf. Danny's bed sheets are in tangles." A large man said, gesturing everywhere.

"Wait! His bed!"

"What about it?" The father asked.

"Jack! It is empty!" The lady replied.

"Great scott! Maddie! Our son's gone!" Jack Fenton yelled. The woman picked up a card on the ground. It read 'The missing individual(s) has (have) been taken to Gloomsville.'

"Jack? Where's Gloomsville?" Maddie Fenton asked. Jack leans over to Danny's computer, typing quickly.

"There is no such thing as Gloomsville!" He yelled, slamming a meaty hand on the desk. "NNOOOOOOOO!" The yell echoed throughout the city.

* * *

><p>(Gloomsville, the next morning)<p>

A pasty, red haired girl came skipping out of the large mansion. She breathed in deeply. "What a beautiful, gloomy day!" She exclaimed happily. She takes one step forward, and tripped over something big. She pulled her head out of the ground, dusting her skirt off and turned to see what had caused her to land flat on her face. It appeared to be a boy, about fifteen years of age, wearing a white shirt. His brown hair over his eyes. "P-Poe!" The girl yelled towards the house. A rather fat crow flew up. The crow was dressed like an english gentleman, wearing a purple cloak, white gloves, and a monocle.

"What is it Ruby?" Poe asked. Ruby pointed down to the unconcious boy on the ground. "Brack! Poor lad! I'll get the others!" Poe flew back into the house. He was out cold, no doubt about that. He had cuts all along his body, probably from scraping against something. He also was bruised in several locations visible. He also had a nasty lump on his head.

"You seem to have taken quite the beating." Ruby said, smiling down at the boy. He stirred in his sleep, wincing slightly when he rolled onto his bruises. Ruby pulled him so that his side was lying on her lap. He sighed contently in his sleep, nuzzling closer to Ruby. Ruby stroked his hair absentmindedly, waiting for the others. The boy stirred slightly, his eyes moving below their lids.

"Ruby!" A group of people, as well as a few animals, were running towards her. "What happened?" A cyclops asked. he had shoulder length black hair, and a big, pink eye slighty below her forehead. A smile sneaked across her face when she saw where the boy was resting. "Oh, I see how it is. Come on guys, she's having a tender moment." Ruby's face darkened. As well as the living skeleton next to her. He didn't know why, but seeing her and this boy so close... it infuriated him. Ruby was about to reply when the boy's eyes fluttered open.

"Welcome to Gloomsville!" Misery yelled down at the mystery boy. Said boy, startled, his head flew forward, colliding with Misery's.

"Ow." The two said, holding their heads. Danny (**If you didn't know it was Danny, then you must not be very insightful.) **finally got a good look around, noticing the odd faces. "Please don't eat me..." Danny said, curling up into a ball, still unaware of where he was currently at. However, Danny's odd behavior brought a peal of laughter from Ruby's group of friends.

"Eat you?" Skull Boy laughed.

"On second glance, he does look yummy." Misery said, earning a slap on the back of the head from Iris. "What? I kid."

"It's okay." Ruby said. After realizing where he was, he leapt to his feet, his face flushing crimson. "You're smong friends now." She said with a smile. Danny started to feel a little better.

"Who are you? W-where am I?" He asks.

"I'm Ruby. This is Misery, Iris, Skull Boy, Poe, Doom Kitty, Scaredy Bat, Frank and Len." Ruby answered, pointing to each as she said their name.

"One more question." The boy said.

"Yes?" Ruby asked.

"Who am I?" The group looked at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Danny Phantom has lost his memory! Who were the odd singers? What was with the tornado? And who is the man sitting in the background? Wait... what?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hmm... should I intervene?... No... not yet." The mystery boy mused, pulling on his white hair. His eyes were shut tight, his eyes moved underneath them. "Perhaps... this will be interesting."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well... the plot thickens! What will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned!<strong>


	2. There is a little thing called knocking

**Hello authors and readers! I would appreciate ideas for who to be the next to be sucked into Gloomsville... also, if you want I could post your OC as well. Also, P.M. or post a comment, you don't even need an account! Please? Anyway, roll film! (By the way, the names Dr. Valentiner and Agnes Glumchester are not mine, it is Tall T's, and I have gotten permission to use 'em.)**

* * *

><p>(Amity Park, 8:50 a.m.)<p>

"What do you mean you don't know where Danny is?" Tucker Folly asked. He was in Danny's basement with Sam Manson and Jaz Fenton.

"Just that. He disappeared last night, taken by someone. All they said was that he was taken to a place called Gloomsville." Jaz explained. Sam stopped, a tune going through her head. Tucker clicked on his PDA. He shook his head.

"There is no place called Gloomsville in the world." Tucker replied.

"What do you think Sam? Sam?" Jaz asked, turning to Sam.

"I think we should ask Clockwork." Sam replied, still deep in thought. Thank god today was Saturday. The three of them walked over to the Fenton portal, it opens automatically for them. The familiar green vortex swirling in front of them. They jump in, ready for almost anything... anything except what lay before them.

* * *

><p>(Gloomsville, 8:51 a.m.)<p>

"Where you came from?" Frank asked. Danny shook his head.

"How you got here?" Scaredy Bat asked. Another shake.

"Do you remember your name?" Iris asked. Danny thought for a moment.

"The name Jack comes to mind." Danny replied. There was a knock at the door.

"I've got it." Misery offered, standing up from the circle around the fire, walking over to the door. She opened the door, revealing a chilled Mr. Mumbles, and a blue Socrates.

"Mr. Mumbles! What a... surprise." Ruby said.

"Aye lass. I need to borrow Misery's assisstance for a wee bit." Mr. Mumbles said. His white eyes scrunched in concentration.

"I'd be delighted." Misery replied. As soon as they were outside the door, Misery turned to Mumbles. "What expirement went wrong this time, Dr. Valentiner?" She asked.

"Ya got it all wrong Agnes. Twasn't my expirement. What ever it was, it pulled that lad into our dimension. It appears that dimension travelling has been used lately. However, there is no sign that it was from a machine."

"So, are you trying to say it was natural? As far as I know, our dimension is too far away from Danny's." Misery said, annoyed.

"I am not saying that it was natural, I am just saying that it wasn't a machine."

"Are we going to be able to talk to the inhabitants of Daniel's dimension?" Misery asked Dr. Valentiner.

"Aye lass, I'll set it up now. Follow me."

* * *

><p>(Ghost Zone, 8:54 a.m.)<p>

"Where are all the ghosts?" Tucker asked. There were a few minor spooks flying around, but some of the major ghosts were nowhere to be found.

"Let's hope Clockwork is still here." Sam said. She pushed the hair out of her eyes and started to walk.

* * *

><p>(Mr. Mumble's Mad House of Merriment, 8:55 a.m.)<p>

"Pull this lever... push this button... put in the code..." Dr. Valentiner went around on the console, pulling and pushing levers and buttons. A door opened in the wall of the main room, revealing Mr. Mumbles' sleeping quarters. He walked over to a rusty bed and fingered a button just under the bed frame. The bed moved to one side, as a trap door slid open, revealing a dusty staircase. The two walked down these stairs, unaware of the shadow following them. The staircase closed, reopening seconds after by the new stranger.

* * *

><p>(Ghost Zone, 9 a.m.)<p>

"Maybe walking wasn't such a good idea." Tucker panted, standing before Clockwork's part of the realm.

"Ahh... children. I have been... expecting you."

"This way they don't see us coming. Maybe that wasn't quite the case." Sam said, glancing around. The three enter Clockwork's Realm.

"Ahh... children, I have been... expecting you." A bright blue baby ghost said, turning to the group of heroes. The baby turned to a young man like figure.

"Clockwork. Thank god your still here. We were wondering if you knew what happened to Danny. And maybe, where Gloomsville is." Clockwork's form changed to an old man.

"Danny was taken by song. As for Gloomsville, one among you already knows." He turned to the giant clock near the edge of his room.

"Wait, what do you mean? Damn it, don't be so cryptic!" Jaz yelled.

"Ccccsssshhhhrrrkk." The clock face crackled. The other three turned to the clock face. "C-oc-w-k its ksssh. E av a it o obl."

"Can't hear ya clearly." The now baby Clockwork yelled into it.

"How bout now?"

"Better." An old Clockwork replied.

"Good." THe clock face turned to a swirling green vortex, a static vision of a person was shown. "We seem to be having a bit of trouble. Danny has seemed to appear in our dimension. I believe you said dimension hopping won't be possible for quite a while."

"I never said that." A man Clockwork replied. "I said that you won't be able to dimension hop for quite a while." There was a growl from the other side.

"When will you be able to bring him back to your dimension?" A new voice, a feminine voice asked. Sam knew that voice.

"I'm afraid not." The old man Clockwork replied. "He will have to come back the same way he got there."

"Alright. Will you grace me with the answer to how this happened?" The male voice asked.

"Song." A baby Clockwork replied.

"Song? Song? You call that an answer? You can go fu-" The female voice started yelling.

"It isn't nice to yell at people." A new male voice said darkly. The green portal disappeared, leaving a very confused Sam, Tucker, and Jaz.

* * *

><p>(9:02 a.m., Dr. Valentiner's Contorversial Science Lab)<p>

"You must either be one lucky son-of-a-bitch or your really good at your job." Misery said.

"I think I'm both." The new boy replied. Two somethings long and sharp were pointed at the back of the twosome's necks. Two more were hanging down near his side. "Now, if I am correct, you two are Agnes 'Misery' Glumchester and Dr. 'Mumbles' Valentiner. With you out of the way, there will be nothing in my way in my primary objective." He hissed.

"Someone has done their homework." A mad Dr. Valentiner commented.

"You leave Ruby out of this." Misery snarled. The boy shook his head, then realizing they couldn't see it, he chuckled.

"You should know for yourself that I have no other choice." The boy said, the long, sharp things still at the back of their necks. "After all, you were going to do the same, weren't you?" He taunted. "Isn't that why you came to Gloomsville? To kill Ruby Gloom." Misery didn't answer.

"That isn't true. Is it lass?" Now Dr. Valentiner looked worried. Misery still refuse to answer.

"I know what I'm talking about. Is it not true that it was supposed to be an easy job? Go in, pretend to befriend them, and then when the time is right, kill them." The silence had become deafening. "You don't want to answer me? Are you afraid? Of me? No. Ahaha. No, your afraid of what your 'friends' will think."

"Tell me that isn't true." Dr. Valentiner begged Misery. "He's lying... right?"

"Yes. It is all true." She finally answered.

"What about you 'Mr. Mumbles?' Do you have any confessions?" The boy asked.

"..."

"Come on. Tell me, who has the remains of Ruby's sister. Hmm? I don't have them, Misery doesn't have them. That means you must have them."

"..."

"Come on Valentiner. She's alive. Say it out loud. I stuffed Ruby's sister into a big tube in the mad science lab underneath my bed. Come on, say it."

"... controversial science lab." He finally replied.

"That is all I needed to hear." He pulls the two long sharp things away from them. He stood up on all four, still facing them. "And I beleive that is all she needed to hear as well." He smiled, his face still covered in darkness as he pointed to the bottom of the dusty staircase. A light flickered on, revealing a very scared Ruby. "Oops! I guess I'm a really bad spider." He said. Ruby stumbled to her feet, running up the stairs. "My work here is done. Scotty, beam me up." A bright light enveloped the spider-boy and he vanished.

"Ruby! Wait!" Misery yelled, running up the stairs after her.

"Oh Socrates. What have we gotten ourselves into?" Dr. Valentiner asked the frog on his head. Socrates let out a sad croak. The two of them followed the girls up the stairs.

* * *

><p>(Gloom Manor, 9:05 a.m.)<p>

Ruby burst through the main doors, causing Scaredy to faint from fear. Before anyone could stop her, she ran straight up the stairs to where her room was.

"Ruby? Ruby!" Skullboy yelled. Misery and Dr. Valentiner burst through the doors soon after, following Ruby up the stairs. Ruby slams her door shut, the sound of a lock clicking as Dr. Valentiner and Misery pounded on the door.

"Ruby? Ruby please open up." Dr. Valentiner said. Ruby buried her head in her pillow and wept.

* * *

><p>(Gloom Manor, 5:00 p.m.)<p>

"Ruby? Can you please come out to have dinner?" Skull Boy asked the door. Ruby refused to answer. "For me?" After a minute he walked slowly down the stairs. The rest of the gang gathered around Skull Boy, hoping for news. He just shook his head. Misery was in the corner farthest away from the fire, just staring at the ground.

"Misery." Iris walked over to the sulking girl. "Misery? What happened? Come on. You can tell me." Iris's hand goes to Misery's shoulder, which Misery squirmed out of. Iris walked back to the group around the fire.

"Is that how friends act?" Danny asked. He was having progress, though he didn't have everything together. He knows his name is Danny and the color green, but that is pretty much it. Everything was silent once more.

"Come out ghost child!" A rather annoying voice called. Guess that didn't last very long. Everyone ran outside, to see a flying, green person. "It is I, Technus! Master of technology and all things electronic and beeping!" The man cried.

"Umm... okay." Danny said.

"Their you are ghost child." Technus floated down to where Danny was. Danny had to dodge a punch thrown by him.

"Dude! You are crazy!" Danny yelled. Danny dodged several more punches, before Technus was weary.

"Enough! Now you will see my true power!" He yelled. He pointed his hands at the mansion, concentrating. A sewing machine flew out of the top window and a radio was pulled out the front door. A minute passes. "Is that seriously all the technology in that huge mansion of yours? Wait a minute. Isn't this one of those older models? Oh my gosh! This was before boom boxes! Why would you have this? It makes no sense!" While Technus was busy yelling at the radio (poor radio...), the rest of the group started sneaking away. "Alright! I will control these older... machines and use them to get the ghost boy while he is still in a state of amnesia! Ahahahaha!" He phazed through the radio and sewing machine, turning them a green color.

"There is something seriously wrong with that dude." Misery said as they all started running.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry sorry sorry! Worst idea ever, trying to write two stories at once! Auggh! Sorry for late update. Anyway, another word from the guy watching all of this from the roof!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lichylichy! Don't give away my location!" White-haired boy yelled.<p>

**Oops. Eh... tune in next time for more Ruby, Danny, and the gang.**

"Don't forget Technus!" White-haired boy reminded.

***sigh*, yes. Technus too.**


	3. Ghosts and Gadgets

**Hello authors and readers! I've been hard at work at my other story, Smiles Away! Unfortunately... it has been a bit more popular than this one. Anyway, as an author, I never back down and will fight to the bitter end!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ruby Gloom or Danny Phantom. Also don't own most of the information, which belongs to Tall T.**

* * *

><p>"Come out ghost-child." Radio Technus said. He floated slightly above the ground. He glanced left and right. "Where are you?" He passed the stairs to what Technus thought was the way to the torture chamber. Technically speaking, it was. But now it was Misery's bedroom.<p>

"What do we do?" Iris asked.

"I don't know." Skull Boy replied. "But he appears to know about Danny."

"But I don't remember him." Danny replied. The group decide to talk about how they could fix it.

"Wait! Ruby is still upstairs! We need to get her here fast, yes?" Scaredy said.

"Hmm... which one of us is fast?" Skull Boy pondered. Everyone looked over at Iris.

"What?" Iris asked.

* * *

><p>After Technus passed, Iris ran up the stairs, to the second floor. She saw it. It was in her sights! Better not mess up now... she stepped carefully, trying not to make much noise.<p>

* * *

><p>(Unknown Dimension)<p>

"How are we going to do this? From what I have gathered, the humans from this dimension are paticular light sleepers. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves." The girl asked.

"We are going to have to do it from inside the house." The lead replied.

"... Fine." The four walk up to the front door, pick the lock with ease, and entered. They hurredly set up the equipment.

"Ready?" The lead asked.

"No." One of the backups replied.

"Good." The lead replied back. The resident of the house, a twelve-year old boy with no family of his own, was half-awake, his stomach not giving him peace. Despite being poor and hungry, he was a wonderful pickpocket. He could steal the sandwhich from your hands, and you'd be biting air for a whole minute before realizing that its gone. At the moment, he had an old backpack that was filled to the brim with stolen gadgets. However, swiping food is a little harder than swiping a wallet. You don't keep food in your pockets (or at least normal people don't). He was snapped into complete awakeness, because he heard a feminine giggle.

**Sing along once again! Hooray sing-alongs! watch?v=2P_RtHDhmPc**

**"Oohooooooooohoooohooh baba-baba-ba-ba-ba-baba. Oohooooooohoooohooh baba-baba-ba-ba-ba-baba."**

**"In our town, she's the happiest a-round. No doubt this'll get her down, and they call her Rubay Gloooooooooom. " **A bright, white whirlwind formed, snaking into the boy's room. He grabbed onto the bed frame, struggling. He jumped, using the portal whirlwind's power to go over it and into the hallway. The portal snaked back, chasing the poor boy. **"Rubay, a-Rubay Gloom. Rubay, a-Rubay Gloom."**

**"Come in-" **The lead sang. The boy catches a quick glimpse of him.

**"In the night." **The other three finished. The portal passed them, chasing the boy.

**"Everything." **The lead sang.

**"Oh me oh my!" **The chorus replied.

**"Sit down-" **The lead sang, the portal cornering the boy. He glimpses the girl singer's face.

**"In her room." **The portal swallows the boy.

**"Come and visit Ruby Gloom." **They all sang together, the boy finally being pulled down the portal.

* * *

><p>Iris had made it to the outside of Ruby's door. She reaches out to knock when there is a slight <em>pop! <em>and something heavy hit her in the chest, knocking her out.

* * *

><p>Ruby was bawling her eyes out. She told Misery everything. Why? Why? Doom walked up beside her, putting her tail on Ruby's shoulder. Doom was about to say something, when there was a loud thump in the hallway. Doom leapt up in the air. Ruby quietly got off her bed, walking to the door. She cracked it open, looking outside. There seemed to be a boy and a girl on the floor. She looked again. She didn't recognize the boy, who was obviously human, and had one head. So he was obviously not Skull Boy or Frank and Len. But the girl... oh my gosh! Is that Iris?<p>

* * *

><p>Iris woke up, she had a headache and there was something heavy on her. Whatever it was, it stirred. She sat up, her lips coming in contact with something. She opened her eyes. Her lips were in cotact with a boy's lips. They both pulled away, Iris slapping him.<p>

"OW!" The boy yelled, holding his cheek.

"What are you doing, you perv!" She yelled.

"I'm the perv? I woke up kissing a cyclops? How do you think I feel?" The boy yelled angrily back.

"What are you talking about?" Iris asked.

"Don't know. All I remember is I was home... and then I heard a giggle..." He sat down on the ground, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Then... weird wind and a... face... then I woke up... Wah! My arm! Its all... cartoony! I... what..." He held his head in hands, and started crying. He seemed to be really confused. Iris, against better judgement, walked over to the boy, throwing an arm around him, just like Ruby did.

"There there. It'll be all right. Look on the bright side...!" She thought for a moment. "You're okay!" She finally said.

"Yeah." He wiped his face with his forearm. "Thanks."

"I'm Iris." The young cyclops said. "What's your name?" The boy shook his head. "What, you won't tell me?" The boy shook his head again. "You don't remember it?"

"I... never had one." The boy said sadly. He held his breath, waiting for her to laugh.

"Oh my. That is sad. How about we make one for you?" She asked. The boy's eyes widened.

"Y-you'd do that for me?" He asked.

"Course. What are friends for." She stated.

"Friends?"

"Come on, you had friends before, right?" The boy shook his head. Iris's smile faltered. "Oh. Well, back to the name! How about Spot?" A shake of the head. "King?" Another shake. "Scruffy?"

"I'm not a dog."

"Alright, alright." Iris scrunched her eye in concentration. "How about... Bob?"

"There are a thousand Bobs."

"How about Steve?"

"Are you making a chuggaaconroy reference?"

"A what?"

"Nothing."

"Ah, so it is the owners of such outdated technologies that I have found making a ruckus." A voice cackled. They both turned to see Technus, in sewing machine form, floating over.

"W-what is that thing?" He asked as they both turned and started running.

"Well, it **used** to be our sewing machine." Iris replied. Machine? Wait! He stopped and ran past the sewing machine, the opposite way from Iris, to a dead end hallway. "Wait!" Iris yelled at him.

"Hey!" The nameless boy yelled. Technus turned to him. "Your mind could be compared to a kilobyte processor!" He yelled, and then rounded the corner.

"Argh! My mind is obviously a five gigabyte!" Technus yelled and chased after the boy, Iris close behind.

"Oh no." He said, realizing he had put himself in the corner.

"Well, you have been defeated by Technus, Master of Technology and everything electronic and beeping! Wahahahaha!"

"Well, Mr. Technology. Use your memory banks and tell me. What happens when you corner an animal?"

"Well that is very obvious. The cornered animal is pumped with enough adrenaline to do one of two things, fight or flight."

"Guess which I choose." Nameless smirked, pulling a tazer-like apparatus, hitting the side of the sewing machine. Green smoke flooded from it. "Well Technus. You have been defeated by the true master of technology." Technus let out a last shreik, and the sewing machine fell, Technus gone from it. Dropping the gun, he caught the bulky, and fragile sewing machine.

"Wow. Nice." Iris said. She walked over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "That was for saving me. This'll be our little secret."

"Yes. Our secret." Ruby said from the hallway, a knowing smile on her face.

"Ruby! Um... I can explain!" Iris stuttered.

"No need. I saw the whole thing. That, my friend was quite the feat you just pulled off." Ruby said. "By the way. What do you think of the name Dante Poulsen?"

"Cool." Dante smiled.

* * *

><p>"Whoah!" Misery spoke. She shivered. "I have a bad feeling." A bright red beam scanned over them, a slight buzzing sound from where the beams originated.<p>

"Waaah!" They all yelled.

"_Scan completed. Life forms matched." _A robotic voice said.

"Sorry. Um... guys. This is Dante Poulsen." Ruby said, introducing him to the others. "He temporarily stopped Technus." At that moment everyone gathered around him, asking things like how he done it, and was he scared.

"Guys! Guuys!" Iris yelled. The group stepped back. "He isn't used to so much attention. He's never had friends before." Everyone was shocked, muttering apoligies as they all sat in a circle. Dante put the sewing machine down. Everyone looked it over and asked how he did it, again.

"Well... I, uh... used this." He said taking out the tazer-like thing. "It it used to shut off anything that runs on power. I call it the Universal Off Button, or the U.O.B. This-" He said, holding out what looked like a barcode scanner. "Scans anything and puts it through the internet. Anything remotely similair is put on the screen, from closest match to least closest match. Apparently, the Scanner says you are pretty common. Let's see what she has to say." He held out the scanner to Scaredy, who was scanned with the same beam as before.

_"Match found._

_Birth name: Pterohandrashekaran._

_Nickname or commonly used name: Scaredy Bat._

_Age, as determined by human years: eight._

_Likes: Crumpets, mosquitos, Gloom Mansion and inhabitants._

_Fears: Flying, darkness, heights, bunnies, foreigners, individuals, trees, Boo Boo, Misery, lightning, rain, thunder, thorns, loud noises, machines, and anything that makes him rather uncomfortable._

_Pastime: Eating mosquitos while reading a good book on his hammock._

_Love interests: um tsy_ (Dante put his hand over the speaker to spare Scaredy the embarressment.)

Catch phrase: Oh dear! and How scary."

"That was scary accurate." Scaredy Bat said. Everyone but Misery clapped.

"Excuse me. Do you think you could do that with me?" Skullboy asked. Misery's eyes widened. 'damnit!' she thought.

"Okay." Dante said slowly. He held the scanner up to Skullboy and it began scanning...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Or oh yes? I don't know. But either way, Skull Boy is going to figure out quite a bit about himself from the Scanner. What will happen next? Stay tuned!<strong>


	4. Woah! Wait? What just happened? Huh?

**Hello authors and readers! I have just finished the Smiles Away finale! Which means I can devote more of my time to this book. I will be working hard and will try to update every second or third day. You guys are the best! XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ruby Gloom or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><em>"Scanning... Scanning... Scan complete."<em> The voice said. Misery closed her eyes, hoping for the best.

_"Birth Name: Unknown._

_Nicknames or Common Names: Skull Boy, S.B., and Murky." _There was a group of whispers between everyone. Misery knew that this database contained too much information.

_"Age, as determined by human years: 11_

_Species: Calaca._

_Likes: Books, painting, and long walks in the graveyard._

_Fears: Never figuring out who his birth parents were and an unnatural unease around Ruby Gloom._

_Pasttime: Scanning through books to find family and inventing._

_Love interests: None._

_Catch phrase: I think I might be related to a long line of -insert occupation- here._

_Family(s): Birth family is unknown. Current family is Ruby Gloom, Misery, Frank and Len, Scaredy Bat, Poe, Boo Boo, and Iris. Adoptive family is Glumchester, Agnes and Vanpier, Akuma. Adoptive sister Glumchester, Mesarung.__" _The scanner finished. Everyone started talking amongst themselves again.

"Well, congragulations Skull Boy! Or mabye we should call you Murky Glumchester." Iris said thoughtful. Dante wasn't listening, he was reading something through his eyepiece over his right eye. He tapped on Misery's shoulder, who turned and gave him a stinkeye.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can I talk with you? Outside?" She nodded. They walked up the stairs together, in unnerving silence. When they reached the top, Misery turned to Dante.

"Now, why on earth would you burst in and ruin one of the most happiest times I've had in years?"

"Are you really 491 years old?"

"Of course. I just happened to stop aging real early. Stress is one of the key factors in banshee aging. The more stressed they are, the closer it is until they stop aging. But my mom says not to tighten my corset too much."

"Woah woah woah TMI!"

"Pardon."

"Oh yes. 500 year old banshee. TMI, too much information." Dant explained. "Now here's my question- what is so wrong with telling them the truth?"

"Oh yeah. They'll definitely take that well. Oh yeah, I'm a banshee, and I cause accidents wherever I go-"

"From what I've seen, you do that already."

"-I'm also a reaper that was ordered to kill you because, despite what you think, your not fully human, and your sister isn't dead and is in a giant test tube and there is probably no way in reviving her, as well as your brother is now evil and lives in a heart shaped container or else his spirit sinks into hell." Dante eyes bugged.

"And this Akuma-guy?"

"Vampire. He was a human a long time ago. Turned evil. Had to seal him in limbo." They continued talking, about life. Dante was really interested in what happened in the old days.

* * *

><p>"Alright Suzy. Time for bed." Jeremy Johnson said, leading his younger sister to her room. Her poodle hopped on the bed and curled up next to her and went to sleep. Suzy layed down and tried to sleep. She really did. But she couldn't. Then she realized why... she had to use the potty. She got up from bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, her poodle close behind. She reaches the bathroom door when she heard a crash from the kitchen.<p>

"Hibiki! Come on! We have to find that Phineas kid. You know, or else Akuma will have our asses." The girl said.

"Aww, shut up. I'm hungry. Besides, what he knows won't kill him again." Hibiki, the lead singer, replies.

**"What who doesn't know won't hurt him?"** A new voice came, now a red mist seemed to be pouring from the kitchen.

"A-akuma, s-sir! W-what are you doing here?" Hibiki asked.

**"Well, limbo isn't only in one place. I thought I would talk with the ones that are supposed to save me, you know. Smiles isn't very good at his job." **Akuma hissed. **"Speaking of which, I don't think this is the Flynn-Fletcher Household."**

"Hibiki was hungry."

**"Of course he was. Shouldn't you be getting back to work?"**

"Yeah, I know. Let's go." Hibiki said. Suzy felt a sudden surge of anger. She burst into the kitchen, flicking on the light.

"Hey you! You think you can waltz into my house, eat my food, and just up and leave I don't- think... so." Her anger was slowly replaced by fear as she saw who stood in the kitchen. There was a girl with iris's that were white, and the white part of the eye was black and her skin was an unnatural shade. The boy's eye shown blue, no pupil, no iris, just blue. Then there was that Akuma guy, who was just a shadow with glowing red eyes, floating on a mist of blood. "Eep." Suzy squeaked. She ran back to her room, the group of singers jumped into action. **/watch?v=2P_RtHDhmPc or Ruby Gloom Alternate Theme.**

****"Oooooooooooh. Babababababababa. Oooooooooh. Bababababababababa. In our town, she's the happiest around. No doubt this will get her down. And they call her Ruby Gloooooooooooom. ********Oooooooooooh. Rubaay. Ruby Gloom. Ooooooooh. Rubaay. Ruby Gloom. Come in." ****Suzy was caught in the traction.

**"In the night." **The backup sang.

**"Everything." **

**"Oh me oh my." **The backup replied.

**"Sit down."**

**"In her room." **

**"Come and visit Ruby Gloom!" **They sang in unison. The poodle watched as the group walked into the portal and Akuma disappear. The poodle sat and stared at the place where Suzy vanished.

* * *

><p>"So. You don't have any love interests?" Ruby asked Skull Boy, a sad frown on her face.<p>

"Well... I wouldn't call it a love interest. I'm not sure she loves me back."

"A bit more to the right." A dark voice said, unnoticed by anyone.

"Your gonna miss." A kinder second voice said.

"Shut up."

"Your gonna hit that cyclops."

"That's who I'm aiming for."

"Come on. You aren't really going to listen to that Akuma-kid are you?" The second voice asked.

"He said he'll put me back to normal."

"This will mess up two love relationships." The second voice complained.

"The sooner I sever myself from you, the more sane I'll be."

"Fine. Fine." There was a slight twang sound as the sound of a bow shooting an arrow, which went into Iris, causing hearts to appear in her eyes.

"Now for the boy." The first voice cackled. _Twang! _The arrow sank into the skull. "Ahahahahahaha!"

* * *

><p>Iris suddenly felt a pinch in her butt. And then she felt a warm sensation go throughout her body. Skull Boy grabbed his head, then he felt a warm feeling go through him. The twos eyes locked. They slowly crawled to each other, their lips locking. Ruby watched, tears coming to her eyes. She ran out of the torture chamber-turned-bedroom.<p>

* * *

><p>"Waaaaaah!" Suzy screamed, landing on the floor. "Ow." She looked up to see two kids. An eyepeice sliding down.<p>

"Suzy Johnson?" He asked.

"Whose asking." Suzy snarled.

"Yup. That's Suzy. Let me guess, you were kidnapped by a bunch of singers." Dante asked.

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"Cause the same thing happened to me. Listen, you are in a different dimension right now, alright?" Suzy nodded.

"Alright. I draw the line at three people from a different dimension. I'm getting my scythe." Misery said, going down the stairs. Dante paled.

"What's wrong with you?" Suzy asked Dante.

"I think that she's going to take our souls."

"You're just paranoid." Then Ruby came running out of Misery's bedroom, crying hard for the second time that day.

"Wow. Let's see what happened." Dante said, running down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Owner of this mansion! Beware! For I am-" Radio Technus yelled. He stopped when Ruby ran right past him, completely ignoring him. "What? Nothing? Seriously? I'm not that boring... am I?" He seemed in serious thought. "Oooh wait. What's that? That boy that defeated me before. He has a nice amount of high-tech on him. Kekkekkekkek."<p>

* * *

><p>"Woah." Dante said as he walked into Misery's room. Iris and Skull Boy were kissing. Misery was wrestling with a winged creature, holding a scythe to its head. Poe was telling how an instance very similar to this happened at his senior prom. "Can someone please tell me what is happening?"<p>

"That's what we want to know." Frank said.

"Boy! I have come for your technology!" Technus yelled, coming from the roof.

"THAT IS IT! I WANT EVERYONE STANDING SINGLE FILE AGAINST THAT WALL NOW!" Suzy yelled, while everyone quickly lined up against the wall. "Alright. I just got sucked here through a portal. I want someone to explain what's happening!"

"I believe I can explain." A new voice cam from the staircase. Everyone turned to see the boy with white-haired boy. While smiling, he walked over to the wall and stood next to Technus.

* * *

><p><strong>I must admit. This happened really fast. I hope you guys like it! See ya! And Happy Easter!<strong>


	5. Vampire awareness class

**Hello authors and readers! I know someone has to be reading this, so I will continue. Anyone could leave a review, so you know... some constructive criticism woul be real nice. Last time we left our heroes were in a very confusing situation. Let's see if the mystery boy can shed some light on the situation.**

* * *

><p>"Alright whitey! What the heck is happening?" Suzy asked. The white-haired boy smiled.<p>

"First of all, name's Telematus, my friends call me T.V. I guess it all started a few thousand years ago." A glowing bubble surrounded them all. The bubble's surface turned to a scene of a beautiful city made of gold. "This is what happened thousands of years ago. This is the city of Kinterope, or was. It was a city in Europe, a place where peace rained and there was never war. However evil can't be stopped." The scene changed to a person with grey eyes and deep black hair. "A person by the name of Jeruoiam decided that he wanted to rule a place with peace. Despite the fact that there was peace and prosperity, they had a strong army, ready to go if something dare try to stop the peace, like Jeruoiam. So, he went to a place where noone was allowed. A place now called Stonehenge." There was now a scene of Stonehenge, completed and a giant boulder in the middle, glowing a bright blue. "He spent nearly a year scraping at the enchanted boulder, the only thing keeping the creatures, known as the Titans, encaged."

"Can you fastforward this?"

"Alright." Telematus deflated. The scene is changed to a circle of people. "These titans were trapped in the city, and they were sent into Limbo. That is where they remain to this day. Anyway, this person-" A picture of a shadow with glowing red eyes. "Akuma Vanpier. He was a rather nasty piece of work. He went to the Council of Eternals and begged to become a vampire. After receiving his power, he swore to bust the titans from their confines. This even threatened the Council of Eternals, who decided to lock him and his collaborators in Limbo. This actually took longer than they originally thought, taking nearly five hundred-" He is cut off by Skull Boy's scream. "What? Oh yeah. Akuma Vanpier and his lovely wife, Agnes Glumchester adopted him."

"So... my dad is an evil vampire?" Skull Boy asked.

"Well actually, Agnes was given the young calaca alone. So, technically, no. You, are odd, I know next to nothing about you. I know alot, but you just draw a blank. All I know, is that you have something important deep in your bones. Anyway, Akuma managed to make contact with the real world recently. We really are worried. Anyway, he gives order to Hibiki, Sound Demon and his girlfriend, Morose, aunt of Misery here. They have been given orders to take away the ones that'll cause him the most trouble. That'd be you all. This here is the abomination-"

"I am Maru." The winged creature cut off.

"I'll rip your throat out! By the way, I am Yami." The winged creature also said.

"Huh?" Len asked.

"I'm Maru." The left side said.

"I'm Yami." The right said. Upon second glance, the creature was freaky. The left side was white. White skin, white clothes, white eyes, and white, angelic wing. The right side was black. Black skin, black claws, black bat-like wings. This side had a red eye and a huge jaw, purple drool dripping on the ground.

"Yami! That is nasty!" Maru yelled.

"Oh, shut up you goody two-shoes." Yami replied.

"I'm a cupid. What you did could have cost me my job! Getting these wings are not easy!" Maru yelled.

"Wait. You shot those two?" Technus said pointing to the two kissing behind him. "Why wasn't there someone like you around when I was alive?" Maruyami walked over to where the two and tore them apart.

"Hey!" Skull Boy complained.

"Grrr!" Iris growled. She tore at the right side of Maruyami, doing nothing but infuriate him.

"Now listen girl! You stay still while I get my arrow back." Yami's wing kept Iris at a distance while he reached through the top of SKull Boy's head, pulling out a pink arrow with a heart tip. Maru then reached up Iris's skirt and pulled out another arrow. "Worst assignment ever. You were right, that Akma guy is a dick. Anyway, we need a place to crash."

"What he means to say, can we please stay the night?" Maru asked nicely.

"Well. I suppose." Misery said.

"Good with me! Anyone that pulls me out of a mess like that deserves a night." Iris said.

"Why not?" Skull Boy answered, still rubbing his head. The two head up the stairs, followed by Telematus.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Misery asked.

"You would have allowed me to stay anyways." Telematus said simply, before going back up the stairs. He was right. He was a psychic, the odds of him being wrong was minimal. Technus actually returned the sewing machine and radio, and curled up on one of the guest room floors with Danny taking the bed.

"As soon as we are back in our dimension, we are enemies again." Danny, whose memory was still a little hazy, nodded. They both turned over to sleep.

* * *

><p>(2 a.m.)<p>

"Yami! Yami! Quit snoring!" Maru yelled at his counterpart.

"Better than you." Yami replied, having woken from his sleep. "You talk in your sleep." That was when a haunting song filled the air.

"_Youuuuu have entered Interspace, we welcome you with arms wiiiiiiide._

_If youuuuuuu don't understand, then we can take it in striiiiiiiide._

_We are the ones between you and the titan_

_that's the reason we keep on fightin'._

_Youuuu better watch your back._

_The titans have declared an attack!_

_He is free from the confines of Limbo_

_he has pulled himself from the lava flow._" Everyone is in the Great Hall, looking at a Misery, her eyes glowing a deep black, and swaying slightly. She was repeatedly singing this.

"Who are all these people in the Main Hall?" Ruby asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"After you hastily exited Misery's room, a few... guests arrived. By the way, Skull Boy and Iris were only kissing because of Cupid Arrow magic. You know, Valentines Day?" Frank explained. Ruby nodded, seeming to understand.

"Oh my. That is something I've not forseen." Telematus said, his eyes still tightly closed.

"Hm? Why is the odd girl singing?" Technus asked.

"Let's have a little look see." He takes a hammer that appears to be made out of pure light. He taps Misery on the head, causing a thought bubble to appear. In it, was a creature squirming in a dark place, and a shadow with glowing red eyes. A large bright opening appeared in the darkness, the dark creature stepping out of Limbo. "That is really not good." Telematus's eyes moved rapidly underneath their lids. "You little bastard, Akuma. You made a human make a mechanical device to bust you out." Telematus shakes his head sadly. "Listen. We're not sure what's gonna happen, so we're gonna have to give you a little vampire how to lesson." He bangs Misery over the head with the light hammer, making her come to her senses.

"OW! Huh? What's everyone doing in the Great Hall?" Misery asked everyone around them.

"You have entered a state of complete seventh sense. You have seen something that even I didn't. Everyone! Akuma has forced a human to build a device to free him from Limbo! We must prepare for the worst!"

"Scuse me? You act as if you can see the future." Suzy said.

"Cause I can." Telematus replied.

"Yeah right. What's my future?" Suzy asked.

"Alright." His eyes glowed white below his lids. For the first time since arriving, he opened his eyes.

"_I see you stand._

_With burger in hand._

_Against a creature of the night,_

_to save an enemy from her plight._" Telematus's eyes quit shining, his eyes resumed their shut-eye state.

"That is the best you got?" Suzy smirked.

"Anyway, tomorrow is vampire-awareness training for the lot of you. So get some shut eye." Telematus said.

* * *

><p>(9 a.m., after breakfast in the grave yard.)<p>

"Alright. Who here knows what a vampire is?" Telematus asked, standing on a rather large crypt. Several hands were raised.

"Alright, Len." Len smiled.

"Alright. Vampires are bat-human hybrids and have sharp teeth and they turn men into women!" Len yelled. Everyone gave him weird looks.

"Um... no. Anyone else?" Telematus said, a weirded-out expression on his face. Ruby raised her hand. "Yes, Ruby?"

"A vampire is a creature that is composed of 71% iron oxide. It drinks blood cause of the large amount of iron oxide in it, so as to keep their hide strong. However, some of the vampires today eat rust instead. Vampires cannot handle large amount of sugar or caffiene and vampires become drunk off it, and under enough dosage, will tear themselves to shreds. They cannot stand onions, it causes their venom to boil, their skin to rot, and bloody tears to come to their eyes. Their hair is stroner than spider silk and their fingernails can pick locks. Their eyes can see infared, ultra violet, and in the dark. Their top speeds can reach up to 1,000 mph, and tire quickly at that rate and prefer a healthy 300." Ruby recited. Everyone was giving her looks. "I read it in a book." Shee blushed.

"Well, your book was acutely accurate. That is more or less a vampire. Now, besides onions and lack of iron oxide, vampires are usually quite vain, so Misery here will tell you some insults that through her years." He steps into the crowd, replaced by Misery.

"Now, Vampires that have flaking skin is because of lack of iron oxide, and it is a wonderful thing to point out. However, their age is another touchy subject for them, as well as saying that they eat moths, as if they were actual bats. Also, mentioning stuff that vampires do in movies can really annoy the hell out of them. Pointing out flaws would probably keep them for striking you for a little while. Vampires also have a major flaw, whatever they were scared of before, said fear is increased ten-fold. Finding a vampire's fear would keep them off your back forever. " Misery finished. She stepped down.

"Now, a vampire will not bite anybody that has eaten onion recently. Especially if ya got something that stinks or something loud and/or high pitched. They have increased senses, so anything that'd irritate onbe of your senses would be murder for vampires. With these rules in mind, we'll have one last thing. A reason for a party! A bon voyage party!" Telematus smiled. There was a collected hooray from the crowd. Ruby smiled. They actually usually didn't have a reason for a party. "Misery and I have already set it all up. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>(Party, 12:30 p.m.)<p>

"So, Ruby? Are you okay with the fact that I'm... not human?" Misery asked. Ruby gave her an incredulous look.

"You were always there for me. It wasn't what you are, it is the fact that you flat-out lied to my face." Ruby replied, pulling a party hat onto Misery's head.

"Misery or Agnes Glumchester, you will always be my best friend." Ruby pulls Misery into a hug. Misery smiles, tears streaming faster.

"Listen! This was super fun and all, but we're going to need to send you all back to your own dimensions. Come here, come here." The three gather around. "Alright, interdimensional phones, for you and you and you." He said as he handed each of them a white phone, the screen glowing bright. "My name and all of those closest to you are on them." They instantly looked through them.

"Clockwork has a phone?" Danny asked.

"Box Ghost?" Technus questioned. Both of the ghosts looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Hey, I can call Jeremy with this." Suzy commented.

"Good luck on your way back." Telematus said, stepping out of the way of the three. Suzy jumped first. They could still hear her as she went through.

"Jeremy! I'm home! You'll never guess where I went today!" The portal is then changed to a swirling green.

"The Ghost Zone?" Technus asked. He leaped through. Danny was about to follow, when a hand pushed him back. He handed him a card.

"Hope Gloomsville wasn't as bad for you as it was for me?" Danny read. He was pushed through the portal, landing on top of a crying Sam Manson.

"Danny! You're okay!" She cried, embracing him. She looked up, see ing the pure white portal.

"Next time ya got portal problems, give me a call." Telematus said, poking his head out through the portal in the ceiling. The portal is shut behind them.


	6. Limbo in Gloomsville

**Hello, anyone who has read this far into this book! Thank you! I... really hope that someone read that... Anyway, I am nearing the end of this, I am really sad that this one wasn't as popular as my Phineas and Ferb one, but then again, Ruby Gloom is not very known, I mean it was a canadian cartoon, but come on. Anyway, constructive criticism por favor!**

* * *

><p>(Somewhere around 7 p.m.)<p>

"Scuse me." Telematus said, feeling his pocket vibrating. "Hello, Telematus the all-seeing, all-knowing, and all-thinking. What can I do you for?"

"Yo!" Suzy's voice came from the phone. Telematus put it on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Can you still hear me?"

"Yes." Suzy replied.

"It's about Akuma isn't it?" Telematus asked her.

"He has appeared here." Suzy replied.

"That must mean I was right."

"Uhuh."

"Dou you still doubt my power? You owe me twenty bucks!"

"YES, YES! I'll give you the money the next time we see each other."

"How long d'ya got?" Telematus asked.

"Until tomorrow."

"Which did he release?" Telematus asked.

"Hold on." There is a scuffled sound and they could hear Suzy talking to someone. "They say Apocalypse."

"Really?" Telematus asked.

"Uhuh."

"I would have thought he'd have pulled Tabuu or Deus ex Machina." He said, half to himself.

"Well, I'd figure he'd pull out one of them instead."

"He's the slowest one. WHy'd he choose that one?" Telematus asked himself.

"The slow one?" Suzy asked.

"You're going to need a sonix disruptor, so as to clear the goo. Then, your going to need something to get rid of his metallic shell. I recommend twenty gallons of acid that is at 3 pH or more."

"Uhuh. Thank T.V. Bye-bye!" Suzy hung up.

"I'm going to bed." Telematus said, standing up from the long table. "Thank you for the food." Maruyami followed close behind.

"It's going to be a whole lot more interesting around here now that they're here." Ruby smiled. Iris was unusually quiet, thinking about something really hard. Her single eye kept turning to Dante, and when he caught her eye, she turned back to her meal. Ruby knew exactly what was going on. She smiled.

* * *

><p>(Next day, 9 a.m., Outskirts of Gloomsville.)<p>

"We've been walking for hours boss. I don't think Monster Blood can take much more." Dund growled. "And neither can I." Dund continued, sitting down.

"No need, we're close enough now." Akuma pulled something that looked like a laser pointer out of his pocket. "The OWCA has such horrid security." He says to himself. He pulls a wire, and runs it into the locket. He opens it, the pictures slid out the bottom to reveal three small touch screens. The first screen had an arrow pointing left, the middle had a rollercoaster, and the third had a right arrow. Akuma pressed left, revealing the image he wanted to see.

* * *

><p>"Woah." Telematus shook.<p>

"Something wrong T.V.?" Ruby asked.

"I just had the willies." Telematus replied. The ground rumbled, and something dark was seen over the horizon. Everyone ran outside.

"What's that?" Frank asked.

"I don't think it's good." Len said.

"NO. The giant ball of darkness on the horizon is a good thing." Misery spat sarcastically.

"I'm glad you think so." A new voice said from behind them.

"Akuma." She hissed without turning. "I should have known you were behind this."

"As you can see, members of the Gloom Household, me and Ashi here are having a blast! Wahahahahahahahahaha!" Akuma cackled.

"I did **not **enjoy ripping a whole into Limbo, thank you very much., Everyone could see the spider-boy walk out behind Akuma. "Now, you'll give me back my brother, right?" Ashi asked Akuma.

"Yeah yeah yeah, when we're finished." Akuma replied. "Now, come my army!" There, over the horizon, something was walking slowly towards them. A lot of somethings.

**Hooray! Sing-along song time! .com/watch?v=cscvQIPKtdk**

"Phinedroids and Ferbots

Phinedroids and Ferbots

Phinedroids and Ferbots

Phinedroids and Ferbots." The mass sang.

"We're Phinedroids and Ferbots and we're stomping our feet

To the electric, magnetic, mechanical beat.

We've got lightbulbs for eyes

And aluminum noses.

We're bustin' chillin moves with our robot poses."

"Bustin' chillin' moves with our robot poses."

"My right arm was a gutter, my left leg was a drain.

The whole thing is controlled by a titanium brain.

But with our imagination,

Everything we create turns out lame."

"Our imagination, our imagination."

"We're Phinedroids and Ferbots and we're here to stay.

Now our work is done, we're shutting down for the day.

But we've learned our lesson.

We're switching to decaf all day.

Phinedroids and Ferbots

Phinedroids and Ferbots

Phinedroids and Ferbots

Phinedroids and Ferbots

Word." There were a large amount of the two robot types, assumably the Phinedroids and Ferbots in the song, were marching in a huge wave towards the Gloom Mansion.

"What in hell's name-" Misery started.

"Deus ex Machina, second titan. Kekkekkekkekkekkek." Akuma cackled. "Unlike Apocalypse, Deus is going to go all the way. Happy battling." Akuma turns to leave.

"Akuma. My brother, where is he?" Ashi asked again. "You promised."

"I don't know. Last time we checked, he was _accidently_ pushed into the Atlantic Ocean." Akuma said snidely.

"W-what? You- you bastard!" Ashi grabbed at Akuma, who at that moment disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Classic Akuma." Misery says, half to herself.

"That bastard. I'll show him." Ashi says, a look of determination in his six eyes. "Bring on the robots!"

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter. Sorry. Anyway, Akuma has released the second titan, Deus ex Machina! He also has a large army of Phinedroids and Ferbots marching straight to the Gloom Mansion. And Ashi has joined up with our heroes! Next chapter is the battle of robots and monsters! See you then!<strong>


	7. Rebirth

**Hello! Just got back from New Mexico! Little time to actually work. Just post a story that I already had. Now, nobody has been talking to me for a while. Or commenting. It's starting to get a little lonely. Did I do something wrong? Hmm... Oh, now I'm pulling you into this. Sorry 'bout that. Well, the next chapter! I don't own half of this! But, I own Akuma, Deus ex Machina, Dante Poulsen, Ashi Nagai, Maruyami, and Telematus! Roll film!**

* * *

><p>"Dante. I need your mechanical expertise. Now." Misery whispered in the mechanics ear. Dante turned to her.<p>

"Why?" Dante asked.

"Cause I know of something you can do for Ruby. Follow me." Misery goes running towards Dr. Valentiner's glass house, without looking to see if he followed. Dante peeked back to where the gang were setting up spikes to defend against the robot army marching a mile away. Then he looked at Misery again, and then back at the defense. His eyes fell on Iris and his face became red.

"Misery! Wait up!" Dante yelled, following her. He was not doing this for her or not even himself, like he used to do. He was doing this for Iris, he didn't know why, but he was. "Where are we going?"

* * *

><p>(Ruby's Pov)<p>

"Where's Dante going?" Iris asked. Dante was running off with Misery. I knew it. They were nothing but cowards.

"Just keep working." I replied dryly.

"Are you okay Ruby?" Iris asked.

"Peachy." I reply. I start sharpening another rather large peice of wood into a spike. I sigh. "She was sent to kill us." I finally say quietly. Iris, apparently not hearing me, leaned in and repeated her question. "She was sent to kill us all! By a guy named Grim! Uggh."

"Grim? You mean-" Skull Boy started.

"Yeah, Grim Reaper." Telematus said dryly. He lifted a large cannon to the top of the house. "Misery was the first banshee to be accepted into the Reaper Academy. She was one of the most successful ever. 587 successful reapings in a year... before she gave it up."

"Why would she do that?" Len asked.

"Well, she said she found something better." Telematus replied.

"What was that?" Frank asked.

"Duh Frank. Us!" Len said. Everyone stared at him. "What? I can be smart when I want to."

"Misery gave up a career where she was the best... for us?" Ruby asked.

"Yup. She took on all of the impossible missions that no one else could. She was practically a hero. Then she came to retrieve the souls of the Glooms... she... never came back." Telematus explained.

"How do you know this?" Len asked.

"Psychic. See it in my mind's eye." Telematus said quickly.

"Hmm..." Ruby knew when someone was lying. There was something Telematus was hiding.

* * *

><p>"Wait up Misery!" Dante yelled, running to keep up with the banshee. "How can you run so fast?"<p>

"Easy. If you've been running from disasters that have been following you all of your life, then you can run pretty fast." She turned around, running back and started jogging in place in front of Dante, who was panting heavily.

"Can I *gasp wheeze* take a break?" Dante dry heaved.

"No! We have to get there now! If we don't, then..." A sly smile spreads over her lips. "then... Iris might get hurt." Dante was off running, Misery's hair whipped past her.

"Come on slowpoke!" Dante's voice came from the glass house nearly half a mile away. Misery smiled and chuckled, following quickly after the human.

* * *

><p>"Everyone! Get inside. We can hold them off." Telematus growled. Ashi and Maruyami ran forward, both as battle ready as Telematus. Everyone ran inside, except Ruby and Iris. Telematus, catching this appeared to glance back at them, his eyelids opened a little bit, just enough to see the whites of his eyes. "That includes you two."<p>

"Nice try. We aren't going anywhere." Ruby snarled.

"It sounds like too much fun." All of the guys groaned. Iris was the only one who would think that fighting an army of robots would be 'fun.'

"You two. Inside. Now." Ashi growled. Ruby made a growl in her own throat, scaring Ashi half to death. Ashi glanced over to Telematus, who was holding his head in a hand.

"Stay in the back. Behind the spikes. Got it?" The two girls exchange glances before nodding. "Good. Where's Misery and Dante? They were going to be in the main force."

"They turned tail and ran." Ruby hissed, manning a cannon.

"It's weird. I heard Ruby was this optomistic person." Maru mumbled.

"I like it." Yami replied back.

"Of course you would."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Phinedroids and Ferbots.

Phinedroids and Ferbots." The robots sang, a few yards away.

"Damn." The two halves said at the same time. They turned, pulling the bow and arrow from behind their wings. Swords of pure light rotated around Telematus while Ashi bared his fangs, venom dripping menacingly. The army kept coming, unfazed.

"Damn." All four of them hissed, before jumping into the fray.

* * *

><p>Dante ran past the calendar on the wall, stopped, and walked back. They had just entered the glass house, and Dante ripped the calendar down from where it was hanging. April 20, 2012. Dante fainted.<p>

"Dante?" Misery asked, hearing the sound of fainting. Dante stirred, holding the calendar to the girl. "What? It's a calendar."

"Not the calendar. The date." Dante whispered.

"So?"

"You don't understand. I came from the time April 20, 2482." Misery wasn't following. "That's 400 years in the future."

"So? Your here now. Come on. We have to move. The robots are probably there by now." Dante hesitantly put the calendar down, taking Misery's offered hand, and ran.

* * *

><p>"They just seem to keep coming." Wheezed Maru.<p>

"It is starting to prove to be a nuisance." Yami answered.

"Why are they still coming?" Ashi asked.

"Because Deus ex Machina keeps making them." A voice said. Everyone looked back to the house. A girl stood there, a gold dress stained red. Her waist length golden hair flowing in the breeze.

"Dani?" Telematus asked.

"Telematus." She snarled. The two looked (Well, Dani looked. Telematus' eyelids were still draped over his eyes.)

"I'm still waiting for an apology." Telematus said simply.

"Well, you aren't getting one." She grabbed onto Ruby's arm. "Now, I will do what that banshee never could." Dani pulls a chainsaw out from behind her back, pressing it to Ruby's throat. "Now, die Gloom." Dani cackled, raising the now whirring chainsaw over her head. She brought it down, and with a crack the whirring stops. Everyone gasped, seeing the chainsaw stuck in a head. "Stupid calaca." Dani hissed. She kicked the now unmoving body of Skull Boy to one side. She pulled out her second chainsaw, holding it in her hand. "No, where w-?" She started the cliche. Ruby was standing there, face down so that there were a curtain in front of her face. Her body was heaving slightly. "Aww, are you going to cry about it? Huh?" Dani smirked. Ruby held out her right hand, one of Telematus' energy swords came flying in her direction, she catching it in her right hand. She holds out her right hand.

* * *

><p>"Are you almost done?" Misery asked, Dante hunched over the table.<p>

"Don't rush me! This is a delicate process." Dante replied, wiping the sweat from his brow. The staff in Misery's hands started vibrating strongly.

"What the-?" They both started. Misery held on with everything in her, but even with the unbelievable amount of power holding the staff where Misery was, the staff went flying, going up the stairs.

"What is happening lass?" Dr. Valentiner asked.

"Ruby." She whispered to herself, looking at where the staff had left.

* * *

><p>"What's happening?" Dani asked, now in a shrill voice.<p>

"Away! Everyone get away!" Telematus yelled. Misery's staff came flying, landing in Ruby's outstretched hand. Blue sparks ran from the sword and down Ruby's arm, red sparks from the staff. With a simple flick of her left wrist, the staff grew a long blade at the end.

"I-impossible. Y-you brought out the true nature of the scythe." Dani backed up slowly. Ruby advanced slowly, the scythe's blade scraping against the ground, black sparks raising from the ground.

"_**YOU! YOU! YOU KILLED HIM! NOW YOU SHALL FACE MY WRATH."** _Ruby said in a voice that wasn't her own. It was dry and sharp, like a desert made of glass. There was something like a second voice, soft and tinkly, like a bell made of velvet. Dani backed away slowly, fear in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Attatch this wire... binary to english... specialized pressure pads... bionical optical receptor... 6.3 terrabyte memory... and whatever this is called." Dante said, lifting up a miniature backhoe claw. "With a little addition here... Walla! Bionic lobster claw!"<p>

"What need would there be for that?" Misery asked.

"Climbing. And hand to hand combat." Dante explained. "Now... just need optical pulse laser."

"Really? We don't have the time for this!" Misery yelled. "Is it finished or not?"

"Fine. She's ready and functional." Dante grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Here goes nothing." There was a flash of light, bathing the three in red.

"It's alive! Mwahahahahahahahaha!" Dr. Valentiner cackled. Misery and Dante gave him a look. "Oh... sorry. I got a little excited."

* * *

><p>"Please. No... more..." Dani begged. She held her right arm, which was bleeding profusely. She had various other scrapes and managed to get a black eye.<p>

_**"DIE."** _Ruby said, raising the scythe above her head.

"Ruby! Violence is not the answer." Telematus yelled, grabbing her shoulder. A red blast made him go flying, crashing into the wall of the mansion.

"Ruby!" Maruyami yelled at the same time. The two sides grabbed both her shoulders, intending to spin her around to face them. However, red and blue sparks crawled up their arms, sending them into Frank and Len's garage. "That brat tore my wing!" Yami's voice came from the hole.

"Shut up Yami." Maru replied.

"Ruby, give me the scythe." Ashi pulled on the weapon in Ruby's hand, managing to wrench it from Ruby's grasp. The scythe immediately sailed into the ground as if it weighed a ton. Ashi with his gloved hands pulled, putting his spider legs in it, couldn't even lift it an inch off the ground.

"I-I-I won't forget this Gloom." Dani spat, grabbing her chainsaw from Skull Boy's head and ran. The scythe flew back into Ruby's hand, sending red sparks into Ashi, and he went flying into the tree that holds Poe's treehouse, as Ruby walked slowly after Dani. However, the robot army had reached the Gloom Mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... what do you think? Good? Bad? Worse? Better? Don't give me the silent treatment! You won't like me on silent treatment!<strong>


	8. Deus ex Machina attacks!

**Hello, hello, hello. I am your beloved, Count... Olaf. Books were way better than the movie, but Jim made a great Count Olaf! XDDDD. Also: Just finished reading the unfinished version of Evil Phineas... AWE SOME! Anyway, I'm officially rambling, (couldn't help it! Was reading that line so many times!Cartoon Fanatic 01[I think that's your name... sorry if I'm wrong.], my friend, you rock at those fighting scenes!) Roll film!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You dare interrupt me?" <strong>_Ruby hissed at the large robot army. She held the sword of energy over her head, causing small arrows made of light to form behind her. She points at the robots with the sword, causing the energy arrows to fly and strike the robots, causing a wide gap in the front line. The robots stopped their march and glanced at one another. Ruby held up the scythe, causing a beam of darkness to cut through the center of the army, reducing thousands of them to dust. After a few more blasts, most of the robot army was gone. _**"Where are you? You have killed my friend. I just want to return the favor."**_Ruby hissed, glancing around underneath the curtain of blood red hair.

_"N-n-n-n-o-o-o-o-o-tttttt bad huuuuuuu maaan." _A metallic voice crackled. What appeared to be a bright red rollercoaster scuttled in front of her. It had big speaker like eyes and a jaw like a large pair of gardening shears. It scuttled closer on its many insect-like legs. Its taillooked like a giant laser pointer, which it then pointed next to it. _"A-a-a-a-auto scan replication initiaaaaated."_ It slammed the shear-like mouth together as it talked. A bright light erupted from the tail, making a shape where there was once nothing. In all aspects, it appeared to be a mechanical dog.

_**"So. Your the one behind the robot attack."**_Ruby spoke softly. **_"Then, I guess you die."_**

_"Ke-clack-ke-clack-ke-clack. Yyoooooouuuuuu honestly belive that yyooooooouuuu can defeeeeeeat Deus ex Machina? Ke-clack-ke-clack-ke-clack"_ It chucled mechanically.

**_"If that is what it takes."_**

_"Woaoaoaoaw. Yoooou really don't know when to givvvve up. I havvve a large amount of weapons at my disposal. Besides the Phinedroids and Ferbots and Rover here. There is qutie a few. Like these." _The tail shoots the beam again, making a large spinning top, a suit that kind of looked like a bird, and a mechanical bull. _"Or these." _There is now a tree house robot, a giant robot with a jump rope, and a giant pair of binoculars **(A/N: From Smiles Away!)**.

_**"Bring it chrome dome."** _Ruby whispered.

_"Kill the human." _Deus ex Machina snarled. The robots advanced on Ruby. The bull was first, nearly instantly decapitated by Ruby's sword of pure energy. Then Rover decided than the scythe was a stick, and thus grabbed it in his jaws, tearing it free from Ruby's hand. There was a bright flash of light, and then red sparks crisscrossed on the mechanical dog's hull, causing it to lose conciousness (or functionality). The two giant robots grabbed her sides, pulling her up to their level. Deus ex Machina crawled up the leg of the tree house robot, using its shear-like mandibles to move aside the hair.

_"Aww... yessss. You are the one." _With two quick swipes, the two weapons went flying, the sword disappearing in mid-air while the scythe changed back to a normal staff.

"W-what? Where am I?" Ruby asked, glancing all aound her. "Let me go!" She shrieked, kicking her legs out at the giant rollercoaster-centipede.

_"Ke-clack-ke-clack-ke-clack-ke-clack."_ Deus ex Machina. _"Fooooooolish huuuuuuuu man. Nooooo one will hear you screeeeeeeeam. Prepaaare to die."_ Deus ex Machina leaned in, his jaws grabbing Ruby's head, blood slowly trickling down from the shallow cuts. Then a large rock hit the side of his head, causing his jaws to release Ruby, who landed on the tree house robot's shoulder.

"You leave Ruby alone!" Frank and Len yelled, stooping to pick up another stone. Deus ex Machina scuttle back down the robot's body, crawling quickly across the ground. "Ulp." Frank and Len gulped when they realized that their target was all of a sudden in front of them. Deus ex Machina leaned over, taking the siamese twins in his jaws, only to be stopped by yet another rock. Deus turned to the new source, to see Iris, tossing a rock up and down in her hand, her eye lowered in anger. With a hiss, Deus ex Machina ran after the cyclops. Iris dropped the rock, and with a look of pure terror, hopped into a hole in the wall. Deus followed soon after, only to find that it dead-ended. Deus, confused, slowly backed up. There was the sound of a match being lit, as realization dawned on Deus. He struggled to get out, but with a large **_boom! _**Deus was shot into the sky by Iris's cannon.

"The best way to land is on your feet! Have a nice ride!" Iris yelled happily. Deus hit the giant jump-roping robot, and the two tumbled off the cliff. Everyone waited until there was a loud crash. The robots started shooting sparks, parts flying off, and the tree house robot that Ruby was still located on, started to crumble, throwing Ruby, knocked unconscious, into the air. Everyone gasped, until Ruby fell into Skull Boy's arms.

"Skull Boy! We presumed you were dead!" Poe cried, coming from the house.

"Skull Boy?" Skull Boy replied, confused, looking behind him, as if he expected someone to be there. There was a collective gasp.


	9. Curse you antigravity fun launcher!

**Yo! Wazz up, my home dawgs? (Translation: How's it going?)**

**I done went and started chillaxing the bro way. (I have decided to talk like an idiot for the day.)**

**Wazz the haps? (How are you doing?)**

**I be going down the train of misfortune at the big blackboard, but have had me some downtime. (I've been having a hard time in school, but I have time to myself now.)**

**So, here's the sick story I've been dizzling. (Roll film!)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ruby Gloom... I own Deus ex Machina, Akuma, Ashi Nagai, Amber, Dante Poulsen, etc.**

* * *

><p>"Skull Boy? Are you saying that you have amnesia?" Poe asked, afraid of the answer. There was a minute of silence, interrupted when Skull Boy burst out laughing.<p>

"You should have seen the looks on your faces! Priceless! Ahahahahahahaha!" He cackled, holding Ruby close to his chest.

"That wasn't very nice." Scaredy Bat whispered.

"Sorry. Ow!" He suddenly held his head with a hand. "I have a splitting headache."

"Oh yes. Very funny Skull Boy." Scaredy Bat said crossly.

"No seriously." Everyone gave him looks that read 'Not funny.' That was when something dark and large slithered out of the hole in his head, causing a round of gasps.

**"Kekkekkekkekkekkek." **The shadow cackled, squirming over the ground in the direction the Phinedroids and Ferbots came from.

"What'd we miss?" Dante asked, running up beside Skull Boy.

"A whole lot." Iris said, stomping angrily over to Dante, grabbing him by the collar. "Where'd you go?"

"Doind a favor for- *coughs* Ruby." Dante choked out. "Your *wheeze* strangling my wind pipe." Iris, noticing that she had him a foot off the ground, apoligizing profusely.

"sorrysorrysorry! Idon'tknowmyownstrengthattimes! Sorrysorrysorry!" Iris apoligized.

"That's mine." Everyone heard Misery say, picking her staff off the ground, giving it a twirl, causing the blade to magically appear at the top. She inspected it, gave a satisfied smile, and then walked over to where Ruby was. She wacked her with the backside of it, causing her to jolt awake.

"Misery? Iris? Dante? What happened? Why is the ground so-?" She stopped when she realized that she was in Skull Boy's arms, almost fainting. Dante stepped up.

"I wouldn't faint quite yet." Dante pulled her to her feet, gesturing towards the side of the house. "Ruby, I'd like to re-introduce you to, Amber Gloom." Stepping out from the side of the mansion, a girl about the age of sixteen stood, her height nearly a foot taller than Misery. Her skin was bleached of any color and there was something green dripping from her bright golden hair, which is probably how she got her name. She was currently wearing a white t-shirt with a red heart and cross-bones on it. The left side was bulging slightly, because of the large back-hoe/robotic claw that was her left arm. Her right arm was normal, all up to her hand, which resembled a claw machine claw. She wasn't wearing any pants, because she simply did not have any legs, as Ruby noticed from the odd grey color and could see the inner workings of them. Finally, nearly her entire top-left side of her head was gone, and was replaced with a shining red eye. Her mouth was turned into a hopeful smile, and her eyes were down turned slightly. With tears running down her face, she ran into Amber's outstretched, robotic arms.

"Amber, I-I missed you s-so much." Ruby cried. Amber pulled her in tighter, unnoticing of the odd noises coming from Ruby's throat.

"Amber! Calm down! You are hurting her." Dante exclaimed, trying to pull her larger, left arm away from Ruby. With a surprised look on her face, she released Ruby, gasping and holding her throat, onto the ground. "That claw is not for show. It could crush a car with extreme ease, it is quite amazing that Ruby didn't burst like a balloon."

"Sorry." Amber finally said quietly.

"That's okay. On the bright side, you're alive! Why didn't you visit, or write? How'd you find her?" Ruby asked.

"That'd be me and the lass here." Dr. Valentiner said, walking up beside Misery and Dante. "Ag- Misery brought the next to dead body to me, hoping I could revive her. The wounds were too serious, and had to put Amber under until there was something that I could do... had to feed her through a tube in her stomach. Actually, Dante here was the one who patched her up, with slightly infuriating ease."

"Apparently, I'm from a few hundred years in the future. What you would consider high-tech, is what would be the bottom of trash piles where I'm from." He smiled sadly. He knew what was happening, for in the future... no. Better not think about it.

_"So. You thought that you'd be able to get rid of me that easily." _A metallic voice cackled. The group turned to see Deus ex Machina curled on what appeared to be a brick oven with attenae sticking out of it. _"Anti-gravity fun launcher. Thank you Phineas and Ferb." _Its tail flew up, shooting red blasts. There was a giant electronic hand brush at the bottom, had a giant juke box for a body. Its right arm was a giant shark, while the left was a giant rocket, the fire-blowing part pointed at the heroes The top was a series of screens, designed so that it looked like a smiling person. Deus ex Machina crawled up the thirty foot tall robot, attatching the juke box to the series of screens. The screens shifted and cracked, until there was a giant glaring face. _"Kek-clack-kek-clack-kek-clack. Let's see you fight off a being that knows every move your going to do, before you do it!" _Deus ex Machina cackled.

"Guys. Bad news. Despite how he looks, Deus ex Machina is now plugged into the world's strongest super-computer." Dante hissed, reading over the data in his eye-piece. "Aparently, Deus is in control of a database that holds all of Phineas and Ferb's inventions."

"Is that bad?" Len asked.

"Of course that's bad Len!" Dante replied. "Giant tree house robots, robotic bulls, the world's most brilliant super-computer, a space ship that moves nearly 1000 m.p.h., and that is just scratching the surface!"

_"That is quite right." _Deus ex Machina hissed. _"And with the ability to build it in no time at all, I am a force to be reckoned with."_

"SCATTER!" Misery yelled, holding her scythe in front of her. The anti-gravity fun launcher appeared on the giant robot's shoulder, causing the scythe to be pulled up to the creation. The anti-gravity fun laucher retracted back into Mega-Deus's shoulder, along with the scythe.

"Crap." Dante muttered, dodging a slam from the shark. Then, little hatches opened up all around Deus ex Machina, red lasers shot from a between Mega-Deus's eyes, causing baseball mitt-guns and a ray gun to appear. The ray gun's started shooting big green bubbles, while the baseball mitts shot base balls. "Wait." Dante said, scanning the ray guns. "That isn't one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions... that's the coition-inator! He has Doof's inaors at his control too?" A smile slowly spread across his face. He has **Doof's** inventions. "I have an idea!" Papers started coming from the backpack that Dante always had with him. He tossed them to everyone that was still standing. After a quick once over Misery frowned.

"Dante! I am not doing this!" Misery yelled.

"Do you have a better idea?" Dante yell-asked. Misery snarled, but decided to go along with the plan. The plan that Dante already knew was going to fail.

* * *

><p><strong>And scene. Thank god. I was going to go crazy talking like a "gangster" for another minute. Well, comment. Please?<strong>


	10. Destruction of Deus ex Machina

**Hello! It is so great to see you all again! Er... sort of. Anyway, I hope you liked the last two chapters. If you have any ideas, please don't hesitate to send it, or review. Also, if you have any complaints, review or P.M. You guys really help. TY! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? See the last chapter for disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Skull Boy yell-asked.<p>

"Of course!" Len replied. "No one can resist the power of music!"

_"Now me and my bro are taking care of things." _The saiamese twins started singing.

_"Went from a pair of jokers to a couple of kings._

_Goes to show you never know just what a shuffle brings._

_Me and my bro taking care of things." _Now Mega-Deus had stopped, sparks running around the outside.

_"I'll tell you up front that I've got your back,_

_and I know that you've got mine._

_As long as we stick together, side by side._

_Yo bro it's gonna turn out fine, yo bro it's gonna turn out fine._

_Now me and my bro are taking care of things._

_Went from a pair of jokers to a couple of kings._

_Goes to show you never know just what a shuffle brings._

_Me and my bro taking care of things.__" _

Mega-Deus shook its head, snarling at the siamese twins. Then, Dante hopped in.

_"Listen up people _

_And I'll teacha'_

_'Bout Phineas and Ferb_

_And the Backyard Beach, ya._

_Every morning,_

_Phineas he gonna say."_

_"Say!" _The rest sang.

_"Brother, watcha _

_Gonna do today?_

_Now you see we're having fun_

_Playing under the sun,"_

_"There is no sun here!"_ Mega-Deus screeched through bouts of electricity.

_"And get in line, get in line_

_Cause the wet ski's running._

_The backyard beach._

_A backyard beach._

_Nothing's outta reach,_

_We got the backyard beach._

_You can change in a broken hut,_

_Drink out of a coconut._

_Three games for a token,_

_But the rest is free._

_You got skiing, __parasailing,_

_Surfing, and a-flailing._

_Your contacts need saline,_

_Or else you can't see._

_Got the backyard beach,_

_A backyard beach._

_Nothing's out of reach,_

_We got the backyard beach._

_Got the backyard beach,_

_A backyard beach._

_Don't fall into the breach,_

_Got the backyard beach."_

Ruby opened her mouth to sing, but was interrupted by another person, of whom no one could see.

_"I should have known __from how I felt, w__hen we were together._

_And even more when we were apart._

_You tiptoed in_

_And you got under my skin._

_You snuck your way right into my heart._

_I put up barriers to shield my emotions,_

_A wall you could never break apart._

_But like a ninja of love,_

_Rappeling down from above._

_You snuck your way right into my heart._

_Oh yeah._

_You snuck your way right into my heart."_

And just like that, the voice was gone once more. Everyone watched as as the robot started to steam. Misery cleared her throat, not wanting to sing.

_"You were a sub-standard dad,_

_But the only she had._

_But when I look at this thing,_

_It makes me wanna sing._

_Maybe you're not so bad a dad after all._

_At her first ever swim meet_

_You stepped on the other team's feet._

_And at that recital, you clapped louder than you sjould._

_But when you taught her how to drive,_

_You actually made it home alive._

_I guess it's possible._

_Not every part of you isn't good._

_I know at times I would cringe,_

_Like the time you wore all that fringe._

_Or that time you went out of your way to catch that foul ball._

_But this piece of plastic in my hands,_

_Makes me finally understand._

_Maybe your not so bad a dad, not so bad a dad after all."_

Ruby immediately launched into her song.

_"Well, there's snow on the ground,_

_There's sleigh bells all around,_

_But the sun's beating down,_

_'Cause it's S'winter._

_It's ski and snowball fight time,_

_And also flying kite time._

_Cold and sunny, yes that's right,_

_I'm talking 'bout S'winter._

_It's a S'winter S'wonderland,_

_Unusual and grand!_

_You can freeze while you get tan!_

_Because it's 'Swinter!_

_We're talking 'bout S'winter."_

_"What is happening?" _Mega-Deus crackled, smoke billowing and sparks flying.

"Simple. You being closely connected to Phineas and Ferb, whenever a Phineas and Ferb song is played, the invention that corresponds with that song is sent into overdrive, causing it to short out other parts of inventions. Iris! Man the cannon!" Dante yelled, turning to the young cyclops. She saluted, running over to her trusty cannon. "Now listen. Up there, between the two screens that are Deus ex Machina's eyes. You are looking for a locket, shaped like a webbed foot. Open it up. You need to press the right part of the locket until you find this-" He shows her a picture. "Once found, you will have to use the auto-replicator that it has. There is a button, the green one. Press it, and it should form this." He once again holds up the picture. "While it is forming, you run." Iris nods, taking the picture from him and jumped into the cannon. "One more thing! It'll be in Doof Division! Good luck!" The cannon blasted, Iris went flying crashing into the front of the giant juke box.

"I'm okay!" Her voice drifted over the grounds.

* * *

><p>(Iris's POV)<p>

Wow. There were wires upon wires upon mechanical device that I'd probably never know how worked. Cannons were simple, load and pull string. These had to be plugged in or the buttons had to be pushed in a special order. It was so confusing. I made my way through the inside, being zapped several times, and my dress caugh fire once, forcing me to take it off and stomp the flames off. Now I was really glad that Dante wasn't here. He'd probably insult my physique or something. Or he would just stare, and that was worse. After several minutes and two more minor burns, I burst through the top of the juke box, just to the right of the super-computer head. As if regular computers weren't confusing enough, there was this huge computer, that had no way of communtication with, it actually appeared that you had to talk with it, which made me snicker. Someone having a conversation with a machine.

_"Oh, great. Sure, why not. Climb on the giant killing machine while he's down."_

"Deus ex Machina, shut up." I walked over to the computer, glancing between the eye panels. There! Scuttering around on six legs was said locket. I pick it up, getting a sharp pain in my wrist for doing so, though I hold on fiercely.

_"Let go of me, or you shall receive something even worse." _Deus ex Machina snarled.

"Shut up." I tell the robot as I open it up, causing it to split in three directions. In the middle there was the words Phineas-Ferb Division. Frowning slightly, I press the right arrow and the words are replaced with Doofenshmirtz Division. Clicking the words, there is shown a magnet and what looked like a megaphone. I raise my eyebrows as I read Magnetism Magnifier. Flipping through laughing at some of the odd names, such as the poop-inator and the whose-crying-now-inator. There, the blow-itself-up-inator. Just press the green button and... a red beam shot out, forming the inator. Deus screamed inhumanely at the inator, which promptly and expectantly blew up.

* * *

><p>(Dante POV)<p>

One word came to mind, and it came repeatedly. Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap cr- well, you get the idea. It was like I was underwater. Why was I moving so slowly? Iris needs my help! Why was everything so slow? What was that pounding in my head? She needs me... I won't let it happen again. I won't lose another girl to a giant robot. After what seemed like an hour of running, I finally reached the burning mass of twisted metal and broken glass. Where was she? She has to be here. She has to be alive... she just has too.

* * *

><p>(Misery's POV)<p>

I could only watch as Dante ran to the carcass of Deus ex Machina, tears running down his cheeks. I knew it would happen. I knew that at some point in my really long life, that I'd lose these friends too. But not this fast. It was too soon. It wasn't her time, it just couldn't be. I caught movement in the corner of my eye. I turn and face that annoying second-class reaper, Diablo.

"If you want her soul, then you're going through me first." I snarled at her. Dani ignored my threat, pulling out her twin saws. Then a hand appeared on her shoulder. Dani's golden eyes turned to meet Telematus's closed ones.

"Hello Dani. I suggest you hang back. Humans can surprise you if you give them the chance." He told her. Dani looked like she was about to punch his lights out, but nodded, allowing Telematus's arm to pull her to his chest.

"I'm sorry." She said. Telematus just nodded.

"Come. Let's help the others." Telematus said, taking her hand and leading her over to the wreckage.

* * *

><p>(Iris POV)<p>

Light. Bright light. There. I was in a meadow somewhere. To my right, there was a rickety bridge, a trickle of a river, and a worn out cabin. To my left was a huge mansion, one that could rival that of the Gloom Mansion. There was a beautiful bridge, almost hovering over a rushing river. I glance at both sides. The mansion looked safer, so I start walking over to there.

* * *

><p>(Dante POV)<p>

Where is she? Where is she? I dug through the wreckage, earning another several scrapes and bruises to my battered body. I dug in a frenzy, fire burning bright around me, the grass turning to ash and the ground crackling loudly. She was gone. I couldn't find her in time. I broke down there, sitting on a rather untouched bit of wreckage, tears and blood staining my once clean clothes. She reminded me of my long dead sister. So polite, so sweet, so forgiving. She took the blame. And she died. She died for me. Just like Iris did. I could taste salt and blood where my lip was bitten, the horrid concoction flowing down my throat. Light filtered in between the tears, and I opened my eyes to my amazement, the now dead Deus ex Machina was rising from the ashy ground, propelled by both golden and pearl-white sparks. With a quick glance over my shoulder I saw that psychic-kid and some girl. Noting the chainsaws at her sides, I turn and search for the one-eyed girl, the one I landed on the day previous. The one that stole my heart. I just hope I didn't steal hers.

* * *

><p>(Iris POV)<p>

"No." I stop when I hear the voice. I look around trying to find the source of the voice. A person appeared, light surrounding him. He had light blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name?" It asks.

"Yes."

"...Yen." He answered.

"Yen?" I ask. "That's an odd name."

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, shouldn't you think a little bit?"

"Bout what?"

"About the afterlife."

"Why would I think about that?" Iris asked. Yen fell flat on his face. He ran up and took her shoulders.

"Do you know what that is?" He asked, pointing to the beautiful house.

"Nope!" Yen fell on his face again. He got up again, dusting off his pure white robes.

"That there is the gate to heaven." Yen said, pointing again at the mansion.

"Heaven? Then is that...?" She trailed off, pointing at the shack.

"Hell? No. That is the world that you left."

"Then... I'm dead?"

* * *

><p>(Ruby's POV)<p>

When did we get pulled into this? I remember the more simpler times. When trying to get Skull Boy was my only goal. Now, fighting off giant robots and learning that your friend kills people for a living.

"Iris!" I heard Dante yell. From between the floating rubble, Dante came running over with Iris, carrying her bridal style. The mass of metal was dropped with a loud thump back on the ground. He layed her on the soft grass next to the mansion and put his ear to her chest, listening for something. His eyes widened. "No pulse. NO PULSE!" Huge paddles popped out on springs, he caught them without a glance and started rubbing them together. Bright blue electricity started appearing, running around the paddles and on his hands. "Out of the way!" He yelled, and everyone scurried away as Dante pushed the paddles to Iris's chest. The night is illuminated blue as sparks flew around Iris's body, which arched up, meeting the sparks. Dante put his ear to Iris's chest once again. With tears starting to come to his eyes, he tried once again, the night was illuminated once more, as the moon looked down upon them in sadness. The flash happened again. And again. And again. And again... _and again... and again... and... again..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Whatcha think? Review please! TY!<strong>


	11. Tying up a few loose ends

**Hello! We are at the end of the second Titan book! Applause please! *cricket chirping.* Alright, who let the cricket in? Anyway, I hope whoever is reading this is enjoying it. I'll remind whoever is reading this, that there can be anomynous reviews... constructive criticism is always welcome. I digress! Roll film!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the croissant in my hand... and a few characters...**

* * *

><p>"Ow. What is this?" Iris asked Yen, the blue sparks refusing to go away.<p>

"Your friend. He is trying to pull you back to the land of the living." Yen replied. "Your body won't be able to live much longer without your soul. You must choose now."

"So... my choices are... unbelievable pain... or painless death?" She asked. Yen nodded. Iris turned on her heel and crossed the rickety old bridge. She stopped in front of the hut. "Yen?"

"Yes?"

"Why is the river so long on your side?"

"It is the river of purity. The lower the river, the less the purity." Iris glanceed down at the trickle of a stream. "When the river runs dry, then the angels come down... and Judgement Day begins." Iris, not really understanding any of that, turned the knob of the shack, darkness reached out and pulled her in.

**"You let her choose?" **A booming voice asked Yen.

"Yes."

**"What about The Shadow? Why not tell her about that?"**

"She'll find out... soon enough."

* * *

><p>(Dante POV)<p>

My head was on her chest, straining to hear a heart beat, through my tears I rubbed the paddles together again and placed it on her chest. I wasn't going to lose another person close to me to Deus ex Machina. My mind drifted back to the future...

* * *

><p>(Future)<p>

I was about the age of eight. I had no idea who my parents were. The only family I had left was my sister. But now was not the time for reminiscing. I quickly dodged the slug with legs's ferocious bite, ducked under the blast of the dark man clad in green, purple flowing from its back. Then I dodged one of the many green blobs that patrolled the street, pulling my little sister along for the ride. A huge shadow fell over us, and I knew it was that ill-fed creature... what was it called... Mela-Riley? Well, the giant creature took us in its huge claws, flying towards the ruler of our land, the horrid slave-quarters flying past in a blur. Mela-Riley put us down, his robotic wings shifting slightly, almost nervously. A quick glance around and we were on the Master of the Land's cave, where he hides from the people who wish to kill him.

**"Who dares disturb my slumber?"** The horrid abomination's voice came from deep within the cave.

"Mmassssster." Riley gurgled. "A-I've g-g-got the t-troubemakers."

**"Bring them closer Ridley."** Oh. Ridley. That's right. The creature's face seemed to appear from the shadows themselves. **"Ah, yes. I've been waiting for this moment for a few hundred years." **The creature pulled itself from the cave. It was truly hideous, with huge speaker-like compund eyes that was easily twice as Ridley, And the eyes were the smallest part of its body. It was now the second largest of the nine that ruled the land, being just beaten by the horrid fire-goo creature called Apocalypse. It was huge and red, an apparent favorite color. Its shear-like mouth opening and closing, as if it was cackling. It had huge armored wings, that it flexed and stretched, making its gagatuan size seem even bigger than it really was. Smaller creatures dragged themselves out from underneath it, looking like a combination of the two things that went extinct a long time ago, centipedes and roller coasters. It leaned over and grabbed my sister in its jaw.

"Let her go!" I yell. If the creature could smirk, it would have. There was the sound of cracking ribs and imploding insides, as he tauntingly, slowly closed his jaw around my sister. Tears started coming to my eyes. "P-p-please... n-no more. I-I'll do whatever you want. Just let her go." There was silence, only broken by the struggled sobs of my sister. There was a sound that closely resembled that of a water ballon bursting and autumn leaves. I was showered with something red and smelled like the vile creature that stood before me.

**"Oops. I slipped."** The creature taunted. I fell to the ground, curling up in a ball. There was no more reason for me for me to be here... no more reason to work... no more... reason to... live.

* * *

><p>Until now. Another set of sparks were sent through the frame of the one-eyed girl in front of me... the girl that reminded me so much of my sister. No, <em>reminds <em>me. She isn't going to die, not if I can help it. Come back to me. My ear went to her chest. There! A faint heartbeat! Come on Iris. You're stronger than this. Her eye slowly fluttered open, to my relief. I pulled her into an embrace. Tears fell down my face, I was vaguely aware that there were others watching me, but I didn't care.

"I-I-I was so afraid I lost you. I-I-I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you died because of me." I sobbed, burying my head in her shoulder. I was vaguely aware of a skeletal hand on my back. I helped her to her feet, standing several feet away, embarrassed of the action that I just did. I was usually so calm. You know, definition of suave. I was just glad that she was back. I sat down on the ground, staring at the burning creature on the ground. On a sudden whim, I started sifting through the junk pile. I felt another hand on my shoulder. I turn to see the banshee, her scythe leaning on one shoulder.

"I haven't seen such determination since my mom and I got stranded on the Titanic." She smiled. I giggled loudly. That was what I did under such a large amount of stress, cry my eyes out and then giggle hysterically. "That was also one of the last times I had so much sugar... Alright, spill. And don't try lying." Her face contorted to a serious frown.

"The future... This place... is run by Deus ex Machina."

"Hmm... that is quite a predicament. If you came from a future like that, then that means... Dammit." She cussed, realization dawning on her face. Together we run back to the house.

* * *

><p>(3rd person POV)<p>

"I say it's time for a party!" Ruby yells, invoking a cheer from the rest.

"Are you serious? We had one yesterday. I'm gonna puke my guts out if I have another slice of that cake. How much sugar is in that thing?" Yami complained.

"I thought you'd be the last one to complain about something like that." Maru replied.

"Are you sure it'll be okay for me to stay here?" Dani asked Telematus.

"As long as you don't try killing Ruby, I'm sure they'll warm right up to you." The psychic said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you something." The two turn to see the siamese twins, most imortantly Len.

"Yes Len?" He asked.

"Your eyes. Why do you keep them closed?" There is a short silence, Dani shifting between feet, and Telematus standing there, not replying. Frank slaps his brother in the back of the head.

"Good going Mr. Sensitive." Frank drags his brother from the presence of the two psychics.

"I'm not sure I can stay here." She said quietly, taking Telematus's hands in hers. "Seeing you makes me feel... horrible. I feel horrible for what I put you through." She let's his hands go, turning quickly and exited through the front door as Dante and Misery came running in. Telematus couldn't feel. If he could, he'd probably be hurting. Hurting bad. Then things went from bad to worse when something about the size of a beachball and the color of the night, flew in, swaying more than a drunk sailor. It landed roughly on the table, little robotic arms trying to catch its fall. It pulled itself off the table, little yellow wings vibrating and a long tube leading from between two bright red lights. It appeared to look around, before its hose started wavering and noises coming from it.

_"-kzzzrt- Message for Gloom, Ruby." _Ruby steps forward. _"Are you Gloom, Ruby?" _Ruby nods. It started making heaving noises, and regurgitated a soggy, green note. _"Note delivered. Next... leave premises." _The little robot flapped its yellow wings, starting to the air once again. It wobbled out the front door, instead of through the hole in the wall. After a second, Ruby picked up the note and started reading aloud.

"Hello, Gloom Ruby.

You sure were a difficult person. Luckily, you have destroyed my auto-replicator, meaning I can't make another assault. You will face my wrath soon enough. Have a great day.

-Deus ex Machina

P.S. Thanks for the souvenir." After hearing the last bit, Misery ran up the stairs, her face paling.

"Well, that is quite down hearting." Maru said cossing his arm in front of his chest.

"Out of the way! I'll kill that son of a bitch!" Yami yeed, waving his claw in the air.

"I don't think Deus ex Machina has a mother, Yami." Maru replied.

"That does not matter!" Yami replied.

"We have suffered great damage." Telematus suddenly cut in. "Mostly from Ruby, but I don't think we can handle another assault from Deus ex Machina. I say we lick our wounds and attack when we are healthy, destroy Deus ex Machina once and for all." There were murmers of agreement. Yami's wing was in bloody tatters, while Maru's was burnt, the feathers mostly gone. Telematus had several scratches and somehow got a black eye. Poe nursed a broken wing in a handkerchief turned sling, having been shot with dark sparks from Misery's scythe. Dante had several deep scratches on his face, along with many on his arms. Ashi had managed to snap a spider leg right off his body, and after assuring everyone that it would grow back, went on his own, shaky way. Ruby had burn marks all along her arms, probably from the sparks that travelled along them. Skull Boy had a head-splitting (literally!) headache. Scaredy was relatively unscathed, except for a cut along his right face. He yelled in fear whenever he was close to a mirror. Frank and Len were covered in dust and it was a little hard to tell if there was anything wrong with them. Amber... was fine. Amber came in rather late, and didn't do much fighting.

"Hey sis." Amber greeted. "Been a while."

"Sure has." Ruby replied.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better." Amber apoligized.

"That's okay."

"You sure have grown. You look alot like someone I know..."

"You?" Ruby replied, a small smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Amber said, false realization fillinher face. The two looked alot like each other, they could have been twins... if it wasn't for all of the mechanical limbs. At that point Misery had come running down from the stairs.

"Gone!" She managed to yell.

"What?" Dante turned to Misery.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere...)<p>

"Nice job. Our army has grown." Akuma chuckled, on a small throne of darkness. Beside the table-sized Monster Blood and Dund were a shadow-person and Deus ex Machina, back in the locket form. The shadow had no discernible features, and basically looked like a silhouette.

_"Don't play innocent!" _The bug-like Deus ex Machina shouted. _"Explain yourself!"_

"I don't know what you talking about." Akuma said innocently. Deus ex Machina opened his pincers to reply, but was interrupted by Dund.

"Why didn't we attack them? Why just me?" Deus ex Machina hissed.

"In due time. All good things to those who wait."

"Sir? What is all this stuff going to be used for?" Dund asked gesturing to the odd assortment of objects behind them, easily discernible against the black sky.

"You'll see." Akuma chuckled. "You'll see." His eyes flashed once more, before fading into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! Hooray! Well, whatcha think? Thanks for reading! You guys are the best! Tell me if there is anything you don't like. See you in the next Titan book. ~Lichylichy.<strong>


End file.
